The present invention relates to a method for producing an antenna structure for an RFID device, and a dry toner for use in producing an antenna for an RFID device. The present invention also relates to an RFID device comprising an antenna structure made of fused toner.
In different environments radio frequency identification devices commonly also referred to as RFID devices or tags are known. RFID-tags are for example known in identifying and tracking stock in a warehouse. The RFID-tags typically have an electronic circuit formed on a silicon chip and an antenna structure tuned to a specific frequency. Coupling to a reading device is typically done inductive or electromagnetic.
As there is a tendency to replace current barcode identification of products by RFID devices, there is a need to lower the cost for producing the RFID device.
One method proposed for producing the antenna structure for an RFID device uses a screen printing process. Such a process, however, necessitates the production of a suitable mask for the antenna structure, which is not cost effective in applications in which only a limited number of devices with the specific antenna structure is to be printed.
DE 103 53 994 A1 suggests a method for producing an RFID chip having an electronic circuit and an antenna structure coupled thereto. It is suggested to manufacture the antenna structure by an electrophotographic printing method. The document, however, does not indicate a suitable toner used in a printing process.